Ships in the Night
by silentlullabye
Summary: Their world was filled with interesting, complex relationships. No one could ever understand them all.
1. Nick and Helen

10 Things to Note About Nick Cutter

* * *

1. Nick Cutter loves his wife.

2. But he also loves his job.

3. Lately, Nick is loving his job more and more.

4. Now he spends 18 hours a day at work, napping on his couch when tired.

5. He personally knows every delivery person in town.

6. Take-out is his friend.

7. He finds the past more interesting than the present.

8. Helen Cutter used to agree.

9. Nick Cutter loves his wife.

10. But he is about to lose her.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	2. Helen and Stephen

10 Things to Note About Helen Cutter

* * *

1. Helen Cutter loves her husband.

2. But she is tired.

3. Of sleeping alone.

4. Of eating alone.

5. Of being alone.

6. She loves her job and her students.

7. Helen Cutter wants to be wanted.

8. Stephen Hart wants her.

9. Helen Cutter loves her husband.

10. But she is about to leave him.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	3. Nick Misses Helen

20 Things Nick Cutter Wishes He Had Done/ Could Do

* * *

1. Spent more of the last three years with his wife.

2. Consider the positive possibilities when Helen asked him if he wanted to try for a baby.

3. Take back the cheap, fake diamond necklace he had given Helen on their third anniversary and exchange it for the camera she had always hinted at.

4. Make sure Helen didn't have to keep hinting at things she liked when Nick should already know them.

5. Understand the look on her face when she had worn the dreadful cheap necklace, despite hating it, just to make him happy, and he hadn't even noticed.

6. Been home the night Helen discovered she was pregnant, and cried because she knew he didn't want children.

7. Been with her the night she fell down the stairs at work, instead of in his office, missing the dinner they were supposed to have together.

8. Held her as she had later cried over the baby she had lost.

9. Said something to her when he discovered the empty pregnancy test box at the bottom of their trash bin.

10. Understood that she was lying when she said it belonged to a friend.

11. Questioned her when she began spending long hours helping her students after classes.

12. Noticed the faint smell of a cologne he didn't own on her skin when she returned.

13. Realized the empty look in her eyes when she murmured "I love you too" after an evening

out together.

14. Seen the uncomfortable lie when she feigned tiredness instead of making love with him.

15. Seen the sparks when she invited her student home to meet him because he had an interest in history.

16. Seen the way Stephen Hart's eyes lingered too long.

17. Convinced her not to go looking for her myths and riddles.

18. Told her he loved her one last time.

19. Had cried a little more as he watched the empty casket being lowered into the ground.

20. Had not kissed Stephen Hart when the young man's arms held him as he boxed up her things.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	4. Nick and Stephen Before

30 Things Stephen Hart Learned the First Time

* * *

1. Nick Cutter has no qualms about crying in front of people.

2. He also has no qualms about discussing his dead wife with her former student.

3. Nick Cutter understands that Stephen misses her too.

4. Nick enjoys showing Stephen pictures from their honeymoon. And their anniversaries. And their goofy pictures from before they were married.

5. Stephen knows Nick will never understand why he misses Helen.

6. He wants it to stay that way.

7. When Nick breaks down, Stephen knows it's okay to hold him while he cries.

8. When Nick Cutter kisses you, kiss him back.

9. When Nick Cutter pulls away, apologizes for kissing you, then quickly kisses you again, kiss him back.

10. When Nick puts his hands against the warm skin under your shirt, put your hands on his back and draw him in closer.

11. Do not be surprised that Nick is in to guys. He goes both ways.

12. Do not be surprised that Nick knows you do too.

13. Just follow him as he leads you to his bedroom.

14. Do not stop and think about what you are doing. Regrets are for later.

15. Do not be surprised that Nick has all the necessary items needed for lovemaking in his night table drawer.

16. Assume that Nick knows what he is doing, and follow his lead.

17. Shudder when he whispers in your ear.

18. Let him take the top, even though you don't see yourself as a bottom.

19. When he enters you, wrap your arms and legs around him. Keep him close to you.

20. Allow yourself to become lost in the moment.

21. Know that he is watching you.

22. Know that he cares.

23. Perhaps too much.

24. Know that he is hurting.

25. Stephen Hart understands Nick Cutter better than anyone.

26. Don't assume that just because he topped, he doesn't need to burrow into your arms afterward.

27. Hold him tight and whisper your caring into his ear.

28. When he cries, hold him tighter, knowing the pain will lessen, but may never fade.

29. Helen Cutter may have been good at sex.

30. But Nick Cutter is great at making love.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	5. Abby and Rex

15 Things Abby Discovered About Keeping a Pet Dinosaur

* * *

1. Your apartment will forever be a sauna.

2. This will cause you to feel most comfortable in your underwear.

3. Rex enjoys music.

4. Always keep the music on. Always.

5. Rex enjoys dancing along with you to the music.

6. He can even shake his "groove thang."

7. Rex is not housebroken.

8. Rex is impossible to housebreak.

9. Rex may sometimes wish to join you in the shower.

10. Rex does not like soap.

11. Rex does not like his tank.

12. The ceiling fan does not like Rex.

13. NEVER leave the window open.

14. Rex will eat anything. _Any_thing.

15. Rex loves to snuggle with you.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	6. Stephen and Allison

10 Things Stephen and Allison Talked About When She Got Home

* * *

1. How much they missed each other.

2. Who was going to cook that night.

3. Where they should eat at when they stuffed the idea of cooking.

4. What Stephen had been up to while she was away.

5. How had he gotten the horrible scar on his collarbone.

6. Who was the blonde woman from the hospital.

7. How was Nick.

8. How much things had changed.

9. Why the sex no longer worked.

10. Why it was over.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	7. Abby and Stephen

20 Things Abby and Stephen Learned About Each Other

* * *

Abby:

1. Loves animals. Especially reptiles. Especially reptiles that have been extinct for thousands of years.

2. Is careful not to pry.

3. Loves dancing and music.

4. Is uncoordinated at the worst of times.

5. Takes her responsibilities seriously.

6. Has a real problem with falling for the wrong guy.

7. Does not like spiders. At all.

8. Appreciates her spare time, and her alone time.

9. Is good at hiding her emotions.

10. Abby likes Stephen.

* * *

Stephen:

1. Dislikes the word sponge. Apparently.

2. Is not upset that Abby kept Rex.

3. Is beginning to like Rex.

4. Had his heart broken while at college.

5. Is a tease.

6. Looks good without a shirt.

7. Hopes to make his mark on the world.

8. Spends a lot of time "helping" Nick.

9. Stephen likes Abby.

10. But knows he can never giver her what she wants.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	8. Connor and Duncan and Tom

10 Things Connor Loves About Movie Night

* * *

1. Tom and Duncan are there.

2. Star Wars marathon.

3. Arguments over the real meaning behind some of Obi Won Kenobi's most veiled comments.

4. Harrison Ford as the ultimate bad boy.

5. Not having to always buy the pizza.

6. Drinking soda and not being called a pussy for not drinking beer. (As had happened once at a pub.)

7. Discussing the hotness factor of some famous celebrity babes.

8. Forgetting about the rest of the world for a night.

9. No dinosaurs. Not even the movie kind. Jurassic Park was officially outlawed as a movie choice.

10. Reminiscing about times past with his two best mates.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	9. Connor and Rex

15 Things Connor and Rex Do When Abby is Away

* * *

1. Listen to the Blues and Jazz. Loudly.

2. Sing along with the classics. Very loudly.

3. Play Wii until Connor's thumbs fall off and Rex falls asleep on a pillow.

4. Raid the fridge.

5. Make a shop run when the fridge is empty.

6. Take Rex to the pet shop to scare his fellow reptiles.

7. Snoop in Abby's closet.

8. Read Abby's diary from when she was twelve.

9. Let Rex chase the remote controlled helicopter Connor modified around the flat.

10. Let Rex "modify" the helicopter again. Into several pieces.

11. Burn something really smelly on the stove.

12. Let Rex drink a bit of Tequila.

13. Marvel at Rex's ability to hold his alcohol while Connor is sick in the toilet.

14. Laugh at Rex attempting to fly after a bit more Tequila.

15. Fall asleep sprawled on the couch, food everywhere, broken bits of helicopter in the plant

pot, empty Tequila bottle in Rex's tank, and Rex himself curled up on Connor's chest, waiting for Abby to come home.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


	10. Nick and Ryan

17 Things Nick and Ryan "Didn't" Do the Night They Returned From the First Anomaly

* * *

1. Attempt to go to their separate homes and get some rest.

2. Concede that sleep would never come and agree to meet for drinks.

3. Drink way too much, and stagger home, singing loudly.

4. Forget how to get to Nick's house, and so instead head to Ryan's which was closer anyways.

5. Wake up Ryan's grumpy old neighbors as they stumble and sing, trying to find the front door key.

6. Break out the wine when they manage to get in.

7. Reminisce until three in the morning.

8. Fall asleep on the couch, arms and legs sprawled.

9. Wake up, each with significant morning erections.

10. Proceed to shower and clean up.

11. Realize they are both hours late for work.

12. Decide not to bother going in, after all they needed a break.

13. Drink four cups a piece of Ryan's industrial strength coffee.

14. Decide that since they were both sober, albeit hung-over, there was nothing wrong with a bit of snogging.

15. Screw their philosophies, head to bed, and screw each other instead.

16. Head back to work the next day.

17. Forever share secret smiles.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of ITV, Adrian Rogers and Tim Haines.


End file.
